At Three, Everything Starts or Ends
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Hilarious malfunctions with the ecto-radio, a murderer on the loose, a homeless House Elf comes seeking a job, an annoyed Time Master, and two new animals join the Fenton menagerie. Come join Harry and Danny in their third year at Hogwarts.
1. Ashes of Time

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p><em>The title for this installment in the Halfa and Serpent Chronicles and the toaster incident was created by jeanette9a. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashes in Time<strong>

* * *

><p>"My lovely rossignol," came a soft whisper in his ear. The voice had a lovely dreamy quality to it, not like Sam's dark humor. He opened his eyes to see a girl a year his junior with scraggly dirty-blonde hair and silvery blue eyes smiling down at him. He yelped in surprise.<p>

"My name is Luna Nightingale," she told him. "I would have been a Scamander, but then I met you, my lovely rossignol." Her silver and glass radish earrings twinkled in the moonlight filtering through the blinds. "You need to go into the other timeline and get Harry back."

"He's in his room listening to the radio, and hopefully, doing Professor Binn's assignment," Danny said. He cocked his head slightly and glanced at the clock. It read 8 pm. Both of them had been sent to bed without supper for destroying the kitchen while trying to catch a ghost cat which kept popping out of the toaster along with the toast...

He groaned. "So, where do we begin?"

"Here," she said, opening a portal.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough," an annoyed tone assaulted his ears when he stopped to rest against a low wall in Magnolia Crescent.<p>

Harry took a deep breath, turned, and faced his tormentor. "Why are you following me? Wasn't the stupid ghost cat popping out of a floating toaster from Denmark or me blowing up my Aunt Marge bad enough? I'm lucky if they don't expell me from Hogwarts!"

The ghostly teen floated backwards, his emerald eyes hurt and sad. "I'm here to take you back home. I'm really sorry, Harry. The toaster was an accident."

"I am not going back there," Harry said, jabbing the air in the direction of of Privet Drive for emphasis. "They hate me there and make my life a living hell."

The ghost shook his snowy locks and looked over his shoulder. "I tried, Luna, but he's hopeless."

"My little rossignol, we'll have to simply try another point in the timeline," a dreamy voice responded. Harry looked around for the speaker, but saw nothing.

The ghost gave him a pitying look and sighed. "Okay," he said, before disappearing into the night air. Harry turned around and caught the eye of a big black dog.

A faint snapping crackle and then he was...

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Harry hissed as the book Hagrid sent him nipped his hand. "Where did I put that blasted belt?"<p>

"Here." A white glove handed him his belt. "Please tell me that's not the new textbook for Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry turned around the face the speaker and a boy around his own age, glowing softly around the edges, spoke again with that strange echo. "I'm Danny," he said, introducing himself. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

"I take it you used to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked the ghost.

"Still do," Danny answered, laughing a bit. "I guess that explains why Mom put them in separate ecto-containment units." He gestured at the book.

Harry frowned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Danny," the ghost repeated. "Want to see where I live?"

"Anything is better than staying here," Harry said, looking around the sparsely furnitured room. "I should leave my aunt and uncle a note."

"Don't bother," Danny told him. "You'll be back home before they even notice you're gone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"My beloved rossignol, the portal is unstable. We went back to an earlier time than we were supposed to. You must come back before it closes," came the silvery voice Harry remembered from his dreams.

"We're coming, Luna," Danny called back over his shoulder, grabbing Harry. The world around them blinked.

Harry fell out of the portal in a run and had to roll to one side to avoid colliding with Danny's human form. "What the heck was that?" he demanded.

"A very pissed off Ember," Danny, leaning up on one elbow, replied. "You had to insult her, didn't you?"

"Do what?" a woman asked, as the lights in the basement lab flickered on. "What are you boys doing downstairs. I thought I made it clear you were being grounded."

"Insulted Ember," Danny answered, launching into the story.

The woman listened thoughtfully, as the strange human-ghost boy talked. "So, let me get this straight. You went to sleep, instead of doing your summer school work. A girl from the future named Luna wakes you up and sends you on a wild goose chase into an alternate timeline to find your brother. How did this happen, exactly?"

"Featherhead," Danny said, looking at his brother. "There's apparently a few unknown functions to the ecto-radio. " He scowled in the direction of the portal. "Thanks a lot, Luna!"

"Who is Luna?" Harry asked, rising to his feet. "Who are you people and where are we?"

"Home," the woman replied. "Lost his memory?"

"Yup," Danny acknowledged, looking at the wall clock. "He should be getting it back in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

Harry screamed, clutching his head, as memories came flooding back. "FEATHERHEAD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Danny clonked him over the head with a thermos. "Never mind that. Wait until you see this." He handed him the Daily Prophet, which Jack had been reading earlier. Harry grinned to see his friend Ron and his family waving with the pyramids in the background.

"And you have some early birthday gifts to open," Maddie added, noting Danny looking wistfully at the portal. "You can open them in the morning. Absolutely not, young man."

Danny guiltily rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, ma'am."


	2. Courage of Straw

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p><strong>Courage of Straw<strong>

* * *

><p>He was excited to see his godson, but saddened to see him in his current condition. The boy looked like James, but had Lily's eyes and spirit. He was underfed and wore awful too-large clothes. Surely, Dumbledore had supplied the Muggles with a stipend for the boy's necessities?<p>

He had met Harry's green eyes with a light of joy in his own and a wag in his tail. He had been about to bound over to Prongs' son and introduce himself, when the ghost child showed up. He watched to the two boys converse and challenge one another. The ghost child had obviously been a Muggle in life; no ghost in the wizarding world was solid or radiated such power as he did. Also, he had color, where wizarding ghosts were silvery gray.

Harry seemed sad and annoyed with the ghost. When the ghost departed, Sirius felt his sadness. When he made a motion to go and comfort Lily and James' child, the world around him blinked. He was still there, but Harry and his trunk were gone.

Why the hell was he in Surrey?

* * *

><p>"What this old girl needs is a House Elf," John Fenton-Nightingale told his descendant, Jack Fenton, soon as the man walked in the door. The man was lucky to have two portraits in the manor.<p>

"I am not Head of the Nightingale family; I am only his father," Jack reminded him. "A Fenton has no say so in how the house and fortune is managed."

"So, I was both," John replied. "Lisbeth Glorywhite is next in line after your son. You will have to make peace with her and her family."

"Can't Danny do it?" Jack whined. "I don't think Lisbeth or Duncan want anything to do with us after that incident with their daughter in the boys' first year."

"Tell me the story," John demanded, sitting down behind his desk. So Jack recounted the tale.

"There is a House Elf named Dobby who seeks employment," the ghost hunter mused, after Jack finished the tale. "Perhaps if a portrait rumor were started, it might reach him; it must be your son's choice to employ him."

"Then start that rumor," Jack said, "but I want the boys' to do their own chores. They will not be raised to be rich spoiled brats."

"Wise choice, man."

* * *

><p>Clockwork watched in satisfaction and relief as Jack Fenton closed up Nightingale Manor, returned to Muggle London, and boarded a plane to America and to his family. His apprentice had pinpointed a disturbance in the timestream and he'd barely caught the young Harry ripped away to his own timeline when the two universes separated. Introducing Luna Lovegood to Daniel had fixed the timeline, but it would do the boy's raging hormones some good.<p>

The last thing he did before retiring for the evening was to place a suggestion in the ears of an Animagus, a House Elf and a small green ghost dog.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Danny bellowed from upstairs a week later. "Cujo's out again and he's drooling on my wizard's cards."<p>

Maddie rolled her violet eyes heavenwards, just as "WHEN THE HECK DID WE ADOPT A BLACK LAB THE SIZE OF A HORSE?" emerged from their other son's room.

Jack chuckled as he looked up from the slide containing a sample of Danny's blood. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"Cujo is a ghost dog who has been haunting Axion Labs the last couple of nights. Danny apprehended him and made an enemy out of the Red Huntress in the process. Damon Gray lost his job in the process and I made Danny apologize to everyone involved." She shook her head. "Cujo never stays in the Ghost Zone for long."

"Well," Jack mused, stroking his clean-shaven chin. "Since two new dogs, based on Harry's outburst a few minutes ago, have joined our menagerie, we'd better let Dumbledore know they're coming."

Maddie's eyes dimmed. She walked over to a cookie jar in the corner and pulled out a letter. "Here," she said, "you might want to read this."

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Fenton:_

_We regret to inform you of the escape of a highly dangerous criminal named Sirius Black, who was responsible for betraying the Potters to Lord Voldemort. We do not know the how or the why of his escape, but we ask you to guard Harry with your very lives._

_Kindest Regards,_

_'Albus Dumbledore_

Jack looked up with alarm in his eyes. "DANNY! HARRY! DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

Maddie listened as the boys ran pell-mell down the steps, then there was thud, a shriek, a couple of crashes, then Cujo came flying through the wall with Danny's leg clamped in his jaw. Harry appeared a moment later with a large black dog following at his heels.

"Can I keep him? Pretty please with ghost fudge sprinkles," he asked his father. Jack could almost swear the dog had too human eyes as he turned on the "eyes".

"Is he from the Ghost Zone?" his father asked.

"Don't think so," Harry answered. "Where is Youngblood and the parrot anyway?" This question was directed at Danny, who was in the act of throwing a pink teddy bear-shaped squeak toy in to the open portal.

"No idea," came the reply. "Here, boy. Fetch!" Cujo barked excitedly and jumped into the portal. Danny mashed the button furiously and the doors slammed shut with an almighty bang. "That shoud hold him for an hour at least."

Jack snickered. "Your mother told me what happend at Axion Labs. While I don't condone what happened; I do appreciate you carrying on the family business. You'll be getting some extra training from now on."

"Yes, sir," Danny replied. "Jazz came with me and we talked to Mr. Grey. He gave me an advanced copy of the book they used to use to train Cujo's pack. Valerie, she's the Red Huntress by the way, has promised that if she ever catches me she's going to introduce me to her new friends, Surrender and Dorothy.

"I don't want to know," Maddie groaned, afraid of what her son's nightly escapades might involve. She held up one hand. "So long as the dog behaves, Harry, he can stay. He's your responsibility and you can share Danny's book to train him."

A very happy Animagus woofed and wagged his tail. He jumped up and placed both paws on Maddie's chest and gave her a big wet doggie kiss; he repeated the thank you with Jack.

"Down, Sirius," Harry commanded, laughter dancing in his emerald eyes.

"You named him after the Dog Star?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we were on the roof working on our Astronomy homework late last night and I thought if Mom and Dad ever let me have a dog, I'd name him after the Dog Star," Harry answered. "Besides, it beats Grim or Blackie."

The newly-named Sirius growled in annoyance at the alternate names.

"If I didn't know any better," Jack stated, "I'd say Sirius actually understood you, Harry."

Sirius woofed in agreement.

"Okay, you guys, that's enough," Maddie declared, clapping her hands for attention. "Boys, go clean your rooms. Danny, I will be bringing up the Fenton Ecto-Energy Finder in case you've hidden anything in the walls or the floor again."

Danny groaned. "Think we can get a House Elf?"

"Doubt it," Harry said.


	3. Bottle of Hay, Lock of Grass

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p>The one <em>good<em> thing of having _scientist parents_: _alternate timeline_ — totally _valid excuse_. ~Danny, Masters of All Time

* * *

><p><strong>Bottle of Hay, Lock of Grass<strong>

* * *

><p>"Master Nightingale, sir?"<p>

Danny opened his eyes to find himself cocooned in his rocket ship blanket and floating near the ceiling. Below him, at the foot of the bed, was the concerned face of the strange little man with the drooping ears and too large bright green eyes who tried to "help" Harry out the year before.

"Yes?" he asked grumpily, falling out of the air and bouncing onto his bed, letting out a small grunt. _That hurt!_

"I is Dobby, sir. I is come to seek employment as House Elf to House Nightingale, sir," the House Elf said.

"Why not ask Harry?"

" Because Harry Potter is of House Nightingale sir. You are head of the family, sir, and as is the law, I am answerable to Master Nightingale alone, sir," Dobby explained.

Danny thought about it for a moment, then nodded as he reached an agreement. "Alright, Dobby, you can stay as long as you want, just I have one rule you have to obey."

"What is that, sir?" Dobby asked curiously.

"Don't mess with anything involving ectoplasm. Just about everything comes to life around here at some point or the other."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Please, don't hurt yourself, if you disagree with anything we tell you to do. Since you are a free House Elf, you are free to take leave of House Nightingale whenever you wish. You're not a slave, like you were with the Malfoys."

The look on Dobby's face was wonder-struck. "Dobby has never met wizards like Harry Potter and his brother who treat Dobby like an equal. Dobby is very happy to be of service to Master Nightingale and his family. Dobby also has a message from Master Nightingale's mother."

"Eh?"

"Master Nightingale must pack clothes and be ready. Master Nightingale is going to the Burrow with Master Potter," Dobby said.

Danny goaned. "All these stupid secretive security measures are driving me nuts," he muttered, unwinding himself from the blanket.

"Shall I wake Master Harry, Master Nightingale?" Dobby queried, bowing low.

Danny inclined his head and stood up. He walked over to his bureau and began rummaging in the drawers for a clean pair of boxers. "That probably..."

A loud pop, "Featherhead!", and burst of short-lived classical music, followed by furious barking came from next door, then silence. "I would definitely think he's up by now," Danny said, ignoring the blue wisp of his ghost sense emerging from his mouth.

Dobby was curious about the strange family he was now bound too, but didn't want to inquire too closely. He was still afraid of the Malfoys and their large influence within the community. "May I inquire of you something, Master Nightingale, sir?"

"About being able to see my breath?" Danny asked; Dobby nodded. "That's my ghost sense, Dobby. I am a halfa-half-human, half-ghost. You'll see a lot weirder stuff than that once you've been with us for a while. I'm going to go and take a shower, okay?"

* * *

><p>Harry came downstairs about an hour later to find his brother, his sister, and his parents staring at him strangely. "What, do I have a zit or something?"<p>

Danny's blue eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Your little brother who is starving. Pass the cereal, if you don't mind."

_Something is not right._

"I am not talking to you," Harry told the ghost snake who was wrapped around his waist. "You hit that stupid button again, didn't you?"

_You did ask me to turn it off._

"You didn't escape from the loony bin, did you?" Jazz asked, passing him the milk. "You have a weird scar on your forehead."

_It's the Parseltongue, though I wonder why the house nor any of the weird devices have attacked me or your egg-mate yet?_

"I think they've been calibrated to recognize the ectosignatures of you and Danny, Youngblood and the parrot and Cujo," Harry replied, getting stranger looks from the Fentons than when he first walked into the room.

The Fenton patriarch rose to feet and towered over everyone, getting their attention. "From what I can understand of this one-sided monologue you are having with yourself, boy, you are our son from an alternate universe."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, looking up with surprise.

"What is this?" Jack asked, thrusting a mass of metallic wires attached to a plastic square box in his face.

"Prototype to the Fenton Ghost Finder and that's Mom's design for the Maddie Toast Toaster, which attracted the stupid ghost cat that got me gounded in the first place."

"You weren't the only one who got grounded, if I recall correctly," Danny said rising to his feet. "Sorry, Harry, had to make sure you were the real you."

Harry snorted. "How did you know I was missing?"

"First clues were the noise, the shouting and the sudden abrupt burst of music followed by silence. Sirius came running into my room with Cujo on his heels, then Clockwork appeared," Danny answered. "He was very teed off and gave me his lecture on the 'delicate balance of the universes'. He made me give up the radio and sent me on ahead of you to displace the me here. This is my original timeline, before the misadventure with the ghost portal."

"So you're half-ghost still?"

"Not yet in this timeline."

"Oh, then no one's going to remember anything when we leave?"

"No idea," Danny muttered in an aside, glancing at the rest of their family, who was pretending not to be pretending to listen to the boys' conversation. "Depends on how Clockwork feels."

"So where is the portal this time?" Harry whispered.

Danny pointed downstairs. "Where else?"

Harry sighed and followed him to the lab.

* * *

><p>"Hey, who's screaming?" Youngblood asked, sticking his head in the compartment door. "What the heck are those things in the corridor?"<p>

"It was Harry and those things are called dementors," a shabbily dressed man replied, checking everyone to see if they were alright. Everyone was pale and looked as if all the joy in life was sucked out of them. "They guard the wizarding prison of Azkaban."

"Huh?"

"Magical version of Alcazatraz," Danny mumbled, trying to get his orientation. He goaned when he realized that Clockwork had jumped himself and Harry forward in time to catch the train. And not just that, they landed _in medias res _and they had no idea what the heck was going on or had happened.

"Uh, thanks, Professor Lupin," Hermione said, as he handed around the chocolate he'd pulled out of his jacket pocket.

"Kind of crowded in here," Danny said, accepting his own piece. "I'm going to go and find Sam or Draco. Thank you, Professor and hope to see you soon." He pulled the door open and looked out; no dementors in sight. He heaved a sigh of relief and rounded on the parrot and Youngblood.

"Okay, what's going on?" he demanded.

"You were here and not here," the parrot explained. "I can't really say more than that."

"Yeah," Youngblood echoed. "even Cujo and Sirius wouldn't go near you."

"Huh," Danny commented, wondering what events Clockwork had dumped them into the middle of. "No one else noticed?"

"Not really," Youngblood said, "None of those snooty adult wizards suspected anything and I think Harry found out something about Sirius Black. Mr. Weasley tried telling him something and ya'll almost missed the train. We met the Minister of Magic and that Fudge guy has as much common sense as Klemper."

"And that's saying much," Danny said, opening a new compartment door, then quickly shutting it, blushing a nice shade of cerise.

"What?" Youngblood asked curiously.

"Sam and Draco," Danny answered. "They were whispering and holding hands."

"Jealous?"

"Shut up," Danny growled at him. "Let's go find somewhere else to sit."


	4. Love Song Weeds and Satiric Thorns

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p><strong>Love-Song Weeds and Satiric Thorns<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What has happened thus far:<em>

_The ecto-radio that the Fentons gave Harry for his birthday the year previous has received a recent upgrade. It is located next to the off button. Press the wrong button and the universes binding Harry Potter and Danny Fenton together separate back into their own timelines._

_Luna Nightingale, Clockwork's mysterious apprentice, awakens Danny and takes him to the original world that Harry Potter came from and hopping to various points in the timestream, Danny has to convince Harry to return. Harry regains his memory of his adoptive family when they return home and are caught by Maddie down in the lab._

_Meanwhile, a murderer named Sirius Black in on the loose and the Fentons receive an owl from the Headmaster to safeguard their sons. Jack has a discussion with his ancestor, John Fenton-Nightingale, about hiring a new House Elf. He returns home to find that two new animals have joined the Fenton menagerie: a large black lab that Harry names Sirius, after the Dog Star, and a ghostly canine that Danny has dubbed Cujo that keeps sneaking out of the Ghost Zone._

_In the third chapter, Dobby the House Elf awakens Danny, who is floating near the ceiling, and inquires of the position of employment with House Nightingale. Danny is the Head of House and is the only one who can legally accept the House Elf's offer. While they are hammering out terms, another incident occurs with the ecto-radio and Harry. This time, Clockwork, fetches Danny himself and sends him forward ahead a year in his own original timeline to intercept Harry and Featherhead. _

_Danny tests Harry to make sure he is the 'real' Harry and they thoroughly manage to confuse the Fenton family of that timeline. Jack tests Harry's knowledge of the Fenton equipment._

_Clockwork, then, transports Harry and Danny straight to the Hogwarts Express bypassing the time they would have spent at the Burrow. They land in the middle of a dementor searching the compartment and Harry is in the throws of a living memory of his parents' murder. Turns out, that they while they 'physically' lived the weeks they were in the alternate universe, they were 'spiritually' absent from their bodies, as the Parrot explained to Danny, who caught Draco in a private moment with Sam while searching for a new compartment to sit in._

_Are y'all all caught up now? Okay, now let's join the Feast._

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, Phantom?" Draco Malfoy asked, sitting down next to Danny as the Bloody Baron ghosted past and gave them a strange look in greeting.<p>

Danny hissed and looked at him sharply. "Not out loud, idiot!" The Great Hall was filling with students and so far there were so signs of Sam, Hermione or Harry.

"Sam went to the infirmary," Draco said, guessing at one who Danny was looking for. "I tried to comfort her on the train when the dementors came in..." His voice trailed off as he realized something. "Ah, you saw that then?"

"Sorry," Danny apologized, then saw Professor Snape, their Head of House and the Potions Master, shoot a particularly nasty venomous glare at the shabbily dressed man from the train.

"Oh dear," Draco laughed, "Another year, another joke fostered onto us." He leaned into Danny and grinned evilly. "Is it true your brother screamed and fainted when the dementors paid a visit to your compartment?"

Danny's blue eyes flashed green in reply. Draco knew, then and there, that he'd just declared open season on himself. He gulped and began to pray.

* * *

><p>"Were you able to get the cat to agree?" Sirius asked the ghost dog.<p>

"Yes," the ghost dog replied. "Why do you want the kill the rat so badly?"

"He's no more a rat than I am a dog," Sirius answered.

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and announced the retirement of Professor Kettleburn and the appointments of Hagrid (to take his place) and Remus Lupin to the post of DADA. Everyone groaned. He watched Daniel Nightingale's green eyes light up with fury and Draco Malfoy jump out of his chair as something electric green whizzed past his ear. The Weasley twins were high-fiving each other, Miss Lovegood was staring off into space in Daniel Nightingale's direction, and the Golden Trio were whispering. Hagrid, behind him, was wiping his misty eyes with the tablecloth.<p>

"Let the Feast begin!" he called, clapping his hands together.

"Harry seems sudbdued this evening," he whispered to Professor McGonagall, who nodded in agreement.

"He was screaming when the dementors searched his compartment," the Deputy Headmistress replied. "I fear he was reliving the night You-Know-Who killed his parents. Also, Professor Lupin and Miss Granger have told me that Potter and Nightingale acted like automatons up until that point."

"I've received reports of the same from Arthur Weasley," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Ah, here's this evening's entertainment."

Below the dias, a ghostly green dog with a red eyes and a black spiky collar sauntered into the Great Hall. All eyes focused on the Slytherin boy who was desperately trying not to turn invisible. A turquoise hand reached down and grabbed the dog by the collar.

"I would suggest you read that book, little badger," Plasmius murmured in his ear. "Class will resume on the morrow eve after your regular educational courses."

"Class?" Draco asked Danny, when Plasmius had left.

"Class," Danny confirmed. "Welcome to the flipside of Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>"Where is Danny?" Sam asked, sliding into her usual place at the Gryffindor table. "I thought he was going to eat breakfast with us?"<p>

"He's over there," Ron said, gesturing with his fork at the Ravenclaw table.

"That's Luna Lovegood," Harry added, before Sam's jealousy reared its ugly green head. "She's Clockwork's apprentice in this world. She is also the one who helped get me home when I had that incident with the ecto-radio."

"If she is just a friend, then why is she running her fingers through your brother's hair, mate?" Ron asked.

* * *

><p>"And that's how you groom a fillilily's mane," Luna said, withdrawing her fingers from Danny's raven locks.<p>

"You learned that well," Danny murmured, eyes half-shut in pleasure.

"Down boy," she laughed in that silvery tone of hers. "I learned that from my father. Your friends are waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah," Danny said, as she dumped him on the floor. He jumped to his feet and brushed himself off. Bowing to her in ghost fashion, he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in between Sam and Hermione.

"My lovely rossignol," he thought he heard Luna murmur in his direction. She smiled at him sweetly, when he glanced at her.

* * *

><p>"Eyes front," Sam commanded, snapping her fingers. "So what was that all about?"<p>

"No idea," Danny answered. "She just said she wanted to show me something."

"Uh-huh."

"Oi, Potter!" Draco Malfoy called out. "The dementors are coming."

"Shut up," Harry growled.

"Youngblood's working on it," Danny murmured.

Hermione's overloaded backpack brought the subject back around to their schedules. "It's impossible to be in three classes at once, Ron," she was saying. "I worked everything out with Professor McGonagall. Quit bothering me about it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So what are you taking?" he asked Danny.

"Muggle Studies, an extra Herbology class, Care of Magical Creatures, and the usual," Danny said, handing over his schedule.

"Says here, that you've got Divination with the Gryffindors," Harry commented, handing back the time table to his brother.

"What? I know very well it said...Dang it! He did that on purpose," Danny fumed.

"At least none of your classes run together like Hermione's," Harry pointed out. "I have no idea how she's going to pull it off."

"You either," Danny said, smirking. "You've got Muggle Studies with me."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Chill," Danny told him. "They're at different times, so we're not in a conflict or anything."

"He's still annoyed with us, I take?" Harry groaned.

"Yup," came the reply.

"Joy."


	5. Heaven's Eye

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven's Eye<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gag," Ron muttered, "we're trying to eat here." Hagrid had stopped by the Gryffindor table excited at their being his first guinea pigs of the day.<p>

The pole cat opened its ruby eyes and winked at the group. "Don't forget tonight's session," Amorpho said, disappearing.

"I wish he'd quit doing that," Hagrid grumbled. "Going to cost me me old ticker one of these days. See you after lunch, 'arry."

"Cover me," Danny murmured when he was gone. Draco was pantomiming Harry's swoon yet again. "I have had enough of this."

"Gladly," Harry said, motioning for Ron to help him.

* * *

><p>A bright flash of light caught Professor Lupin's eye as Prongs' son and a red-haired boy jumped apart. he was startled when two translucent white-gloved hands rose from the floor, grabbed the Malfoy heir's ankles and yanked him <em>into<em> the floor.

"What?" he gasped out loud in shock.

"Peace, werewolf," the Potions Master drawled. "It is more than likely Phantom; pay no attention to his antics. It is Plasmius who is the more dangerous of the new ghosts."

"Plasmius?"

"The vampirish looking ghost who took the ghost dog away at the Feast last night. The dog belongs to Phantom, no doubt, and will be popping up all over the place."

"Oh," Remus said, thinking this over. "Should be an interesting year, I suppose."

Snape rolled his eyes. "No doubt," he grimly agreed.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Sir Cadogan, they not only arrived out of breath, but they learned a lot more than they cared to about chivalry and a few medieval curse words. Harry grinned at that one. Maybe if he met a ghost knight, he could practice the one particular one Sir Cadogan kept muttering under his breath in Ron's direction; so long as Hermione or Sam didn't hear him, he'd still be alive to celebrate with Danny afterwards.<p>

"What are you grinning at?" Ron asked, huffing and puffing, leaning against the wall to rest. He looked upwards and groaned. "How are we going to get up there?" A brass plaque and a trap door greeted their vision.

A silvery ladder fell downwards at their feet. "Guess that answers your question," Harry commented. "After you."

Sam, Danny, and Neville waved to them from a large table at one corner of the room. From this distance, Harry could tell Sam wanted to put a torch to the entire room.

"I feel like I'm on vacation with my mother all over again," Sam grumbled, making a circular gesture at the room.

"It does look more like a tea shop than a classroom," Hermione noted.

"Case in point," Sam replied, "and Professor Trelawney looks like the shop matron."

Professor Sybil Trelawney, in Danny's mind, looked a bit like Esmeralda from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, just with glasses. She wore a lot of scarves and bangles; her perfume was sharp and sweet and stung his nose. He covered it as she walked by, talking of the art of foreseeing the future and Grims.

"What is a Grim?" he whispered to Sam.

"A big black dog that spells your death if you see it," Sam murmured back.

"Well, we just got a big black dog," Danny mused, a teasing glint in his eye. "So I guess this means you're going to die, Harry."

"Gee, thanks," Harry grumbled, as Professor Trelawney's shadow fell over the table.

"What was that you said about a Grim, boy?"

* * *

><p>"The entire glass was a load of rubbish," Hermione declared, as they descended the ladder. "Utter hogwash."<p>

"I don't know," Neville replied, "the teacup reading was kind of cool."

"It's a lump of plant goo at the bottom a china cup," Danny responded, following on his heels.

"Says the guy who has one foot in the grave already," Neville said, a bit nettled by Danny's words.

"Okay, changing the subject," Harry said, as he put both feet on terra firma again, then helped Hermione and Neville down. "What do we have next?"

"Lunch and then Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione said, as Danny handed her the heavy school bag. "Death omens, tea readings and pretending to understand that sort of junk is utter hogwash. I much prefer my Arithmancy class."

"When did you have time to attend an Arimancy class?" Ron asked. "You haven't even been there yet." Naturally, Hermione didn't deign to answer.

* * *

><p>"Springy and damp," Youngblood said, as the humans padded their way to paddock where Hagrid had instructed them to meet. "Okay, why am I getting the silent treatment?"<p>

"What exactly did you and Danny do to Draco?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed by his friends and the pint-sized hazy green form floating in front of him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Youngblood taunted, vanishing from view.

"Careful, 'arry," Hagrid cautioned. "Bow and wait for him to bow back." The creature in question was a hippogriff name Buckbeak, who had a bit of a temper. Knowing Hagrid's taste in pets...

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed at the hippogriff made another wide loop in the air. He covered his eyes and whistled, hearing Harry whoop with joy from overhead. Buckbeak's screech had joyful overtones. "I'd love to be able to fly like that."

"But you can fly like that," Sam whispered, leaning into him a bit.

He blushed slightly. "Not like that," he murmured.

"Who else wants to go?" Hagrid asked, grinning from ear to ear, once Harry was back on the ground. Every one's hand shot up. "Okay, Mr. Malfoy, let's see you give it a whirl."

"This class is doomed," Danny muttered.


	6. Potions Bugglegum Pink Dogs and Boggart

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p><strong>Potions, Bugglegum Pink Dogs, and a Boggart<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Many of our fears are tissue-paper-thin, and a single courageous step would carry us clear through them. ~Brendan Francis<em>

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Harry asked Danny, who just sighed in exasperation.<p>

"Nothing is wrong with his arm," Danny muttered, "he's milking all the sympathy for what it's worth."

"I feel bad for Hagrid," Hermione said, reaching over Harry for a knife, "any idea what's going to happen to Buckbeak?"

"Something really bad," Danny answered, peeling his shrivelfig. "Draco was going on and on and on about his 'almighty rich father' going to axe the poor beast."

Sam glanced up at Danny's acidic tone. "Your potion is supposed to be a bright acid lime green, Danny; what you have there is something I'm not sure can even be classified as blue."

He looked down and groaned. "No way in heck am I going to get this fixed before Professor Snape notices."

"Ah, the downfall of the All Righteous House of Slytherin," Ron teased, smirking a bit as Harry lightly punched him in the arm.

"Settle down!" Professor Snape's voice idly snapped. "Nightingale, explain yourself. Why are there floating green blobs in your potion?"

"Uh, it's ectoplasm, sir?"

Professor Snape glared at the boy in front of him. "Read the ingredients, Nightingale on the board if you please. Do you see ectoplasm written in any of the ingredients listed there?"

"No, sir?

"Are you questioning me, Nightingale?"

"Maybe?"

Professor Snape glared at him. "Go and clean out your cauldron. Maybe you can help salvage Longbottom's potion before it overflows and eats holes in the stone floor _again_."

_At least he didn't threaten to test the Shrinking Potion on Trevor_, thought Neville as Danny threw him an apologetic look.

The rest of Potions flew by with only a few hastily whispered instructions from Hermione, a particular nasty exchange between Ron and Draco, and Professor Snape, once again, taking five points from Gryffindor for Neville's potion actually doing what it was supposed to-especially thanks to Hermione's save when Danny's mind blanked.

* * *

><p>"You need a new backpack," Sam told her as she and Hermione climbed the stairs. "How did you teleport like that?"<p>

"Magic," Hermione said, grinning. "It's killing Ron and Harry."

"It would."

* * *

><p>"Give it," Harry conjoled, while the class looked on. Danny's stupid ghost dog was currently holding a piece of magicked gum on its tongue.<p>

"That is one stupid dog," Youngblood chortled.

"Agreed," Danny replied, adding to Professor Lupin's bewilderment.

Peeves, seeing his chance to add to the confusion, actually petted Cujo and grinned evilly at Professor Lupin. "He's a really big squeaky toy," he announced to the ghostly canine.

Cujo's red eyes lit up at the words. "Get him out of here, now!" Danny yelled at Youngblood. "And don't you dare swallow that gum, Cujo."

"Too late," Harry muttered, wiping the dog slobber off his hands with water and towel that Hermione conjured for him.

Said dog had not only swallowed the magic-induced gum, but had turned bubblegum pink. "Woof!" he exclaimed, wagging his tail.

Professor Lupin had never seen anything like this, not even with James and the rest of the Marauders. The cute little bubblegum pink puppy had just transformed into a huge slobbering bubblegum pink ghost monster dog.

"Here, boy!" Youngblood shouted, thrusting the Parrot at him like a really tasty treat. "This is a lot tastier than that nasty old squeaky toy. Yummy, juicy ghost bird bones. Come and get it." He phased through the walls; Cujo, taking the bait, followed him.

"What just happened?" Professor Lupin asked for the third time in the last five minutes.

"Phantom's dog swallowed the gum you shoved up Peeve's nose and turned bright bubblegum pink," Dean answered. "Peeves tried to get it to attack you, but a ghost got it to chase him instead. At least that what Danny just said he did; none of us can see the ghost, but him."

"A few of us can, now and then, see him, but Danny is the only one who can see or hear him all of the time," Sam corrected.

"Hogwarts just keep getting weirder and weirder every year," Professor Lupin muttered under his breath. "Alright, class, follow me. I have a special treat for you today."

"Can't wait," Neville moaned, as they left Peeves still chortling in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"It was horrible, Bertrand, just horrible!" the black formless creature yelled, waving his hands up and down in circles.<p>

"What were you doing in a magic school in the first place, Hillard?" the red-eyed green blob asked in a bored tone, sniffing a bit at his brother's over dramatic theatrics.

"Tring to get a couple of z's, man, but these kids were tripping more than I was," Hillard exclaimed. "Man, the stuff I turned into: a cross-dressing wizard in grandma's clothing, spiders, a banshee, the moon...these people are real weirdos, I tell you."

"There, there, Hillard. Maybe another little chat with Penelope..."

"Are you out of your friggin' mind?"


	7. Flight

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p><strong>Flight<strong>

* * *

><p>The normal serious Sirius was laughing uncontrollably. "The rat <em>knows <em>I am coming for him."

"What is so funny about that? Any small prey would be frightened of you," Cujo said, phasing through the wall. "The cat tried to get it again, but the boy-with-hair-on-fire got angry and hid him. Now he and the girl wise-as-an-owl are not speaking to each other."

"That is to be expected with humans," Sirius replied. "What of the others?"

"My master and the dark girl are floating above the castle admiring the stars, while your master is trying to reestablish peace between the two. The snake does nothing."

"Good. I have a task for you and the cat," Sirius said, rising to all four paws.

"What?"

"There is always one Gryffindor who cannot remember the passwords and keeps a secret list from the others. Find the one who has done so and bring the list to me."

"Alright," Cujo said, "but I could just phase you through the wall."

"The snake will summon your master."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><em>So you asked the tall old cat-woman?<em>

"Yes," Harry said. "She said no."

_Perhaps it is for the best. Why not ask the old vegetable in the Dark Forest if he knows any secret ways out? Or your egg-mate?_

"Bad idea," Harry answered. Percy's warning and Draco's taunting of his fear of the dementors still scared him. "Ron and Hermione said they'd bring me back something; Sam said as much herself."

_At least be comforted that the halfa cannot go as well._

"Yeah," Harry said absentmindedly.

_The shadow things still frighten you?_

"Yeah," said Harry again.

_Go see the shabby one who smells of the wild moon._

"Good idea," Harry said, "after a nap." He took off for the Gryffindor dorm, then changed his mind when Colin Creevey waylaid him. A side trip to the library and a disastrous encounter with Filch, Professor Lupin found him wandering along another corridor.

"Lost, Harry?" the professor's eyes twinkled slightly.

"Yes, sir," Harry admitted, trying to tame down his unruly black hair.

James' twin with Lily's eyes, how Snape must be frothing at the maw, Lupin thought.

"Where are your shadows?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Gone to Hogsmeade," Harry responded. "What is that?"

Turning to the spindly, mildew-green creature making faces at them from inside a tank on Professor Lupin's desk-for by this time, they'd arrived at his office-the teacher chuckled. "That, Harry, is a grindlylow, what you might call a 'water demon'. We'll be studying them after All-Hallows-Eve."

"Oh."

"Have a cup of tea and tell me why you sought me out," Professor Lupin suggested, taking out a small metal tin, a battered teapot, and a few small packs of sugar from a cupboard.

Harry sighed and sat down in an overstuffed chair by the fire and accepted a chipped mug of mint tea. "I frightened of the dementors."

"Yes," Professor Lupin said, watching the boy closely. "I know."

"That's why you wouldn't let me fight the Boggart, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"No," the were-wolf replied.

"Well," Professor Lupin admitted, taking a sip of tea. "I feared the Boggart would turn into Lord Voldemort."

"Oh."

Silence followed, punctuated by sips from chipped mugs of tea and the crackling of flames.

"I knew your father and your mother, Harry," Lupin admitted. When Harry crossed over from the stranger to the familiar with the man. "Your father taught me many things; he was a friend when no other wanted to be near me. I admired the man; he was my best friend."

A knock on the door interrupted the two.

"Enter!" Professor Lupin called.

Snape swept in like an overgrown bat and handed over a small vial filled with a smoky-like substance. "What is Potter doing here, Lupin?"

"Learning the secrets of the grindlylow," Professor Lupin said, gesturing at the water-filled tank on his desk. Harry had to stiffle a laugh when the grindlylow pinched his nose and made oinking noises like a pig, the tiny bubbles rising from his throat.

"Very amusing," Snape drawled. "I would drink that if I were you as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes," Lupin said, waving him away. "Thank you."

"If you need more-"

"I'll come," Professor Lupin said. "Harry, if you'll excuse me, there is something I must do."

"Not a problem, professor," Harry told him. "Thank you for the tea."

"Any time, dear boy."

* * *

><p>No number of sweets or delicious foods from the Halloween feast or any more of Nearly Headless Nick's reenactments of his both beheading could have prepared the Golden Trio for what awaited them on the return to Gryffindor Tower.<p>

The Fat Lady was missing and her portrait shredded by something with really sharp claws.

"Nasty temper that Sirius Black has," Peeves said grinning.


	8. Cracked Secret

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p><strong>Cracked Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Malfoy whispered as he and Danny trooped into the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins.<p>

"The Fat Lady was attacked by something with really sharp claws, I heard," Danny whispered back. "Some of the ghosts are whispering about Sirius Black."

"I didn't hear anything," Draco muttered.

"I'm half-ghost," Danny replied in a low whisper. "I can see and hear things those on the mortal plane cannot."

"Oh."

It was nice of Professor Dumbledore, in Sam's opinion, to provide everyone with pillows and sleeping bags. Percy shot the Slytherins a nasty look, when Danny's aura manifested after the ten minutes lights out warning. "No ghostly auras either, Fenton!"

"Damn," he thought he heard before someone muffled the third year half-ghost. Spying on younger brothers had its advantages at times.

Sam snickered slightly, knowing Danny's secret identity over. "Goodnight, Phantom!" she called out sweetly.

"Shut up, Samantha!" came the sarcastic comment that promised retribution come the morning.

"Go to bed," Percy reiterated, effectively silencing the whispers and giggles around him. The Golden Trio ignored him and talked in low whispers, trying to figure out how Black had gotten past the Dementors and the rest of the castle's defenses.

"He had inside help," Harry said.

"One of the ghosts?" Ron wondered.

"Perhaps," Hermione answered for Harry, "it was Cujo. He hasn't been seen much the last few days."

"Huh," Harry whispered, ducking down when Percy's lit wand swung in his direction. "You're right. Let's ask him in the morning."

"Night," Ron told him, turning over.

"Night," Hermione and Harry whispered, snuggling down into their sleeping bags. Harry found it hard to fall asleep, with so much on his mind.

_**Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. **_

_**Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer. **_

_**"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper. **_

_**"No. All well here?" **_

_**"Everything under control, sir." **_

_**"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow." **_

_**"And the Fat Lady, sir?" **_

_**"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her." (1)**_

Professor Dumbledore's voice was cold when Harry heard him flat out tell Professor Snape that no Dementors would ever step foot within Hogwarts proper so long as he was Headmaster. To Harry, Dumbledore seemed to use that phrase a lot with every passing school year. Dumbledore was a manipulative old man.

"They replaced her with Sir Cadogan!" Ron yelled the next morning, after Hannah Abbot thought that Sirius Black could turn himself into a flowering shrub. "And I don't want to think about Herbology right now."

"Do you mind?" Sam grumbled, "Some of us are trying to eat here. How can this Sir Cadogan be that bad?"

"Really bad," Harry said, as they headed out of the Great Hall, Hannah Abbott following them. "Tell you about it later; I've got to go to see Professor McGonagall for something."

"Ooh, someone's been bad," taunted Youngblood, passing through the room.

"Huh?" Hannah said, looking around for the ghostly voice.

"One of the ghosts that follows my brother around," Harry replied, rolling his eyes, really thanking God above, that Danny's secret was still intact after last night.

"Okay, see you later, Harry," Hannah said, taking a left at the next intersection, leaving him to plod off to Professor McGonagall's office alone.

Bad news was Professor McGonagall thinking he'd didn't know about Black being after him, but she wanted to end evening Quidditch practices. Worse still, was the news that thanks to Malfoy's stupidity, Slytherin backed out of the first match of the season, leaving them stuck playing Hufflepuff. Harry seriously wanted to kill Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"He never listens to anyone," Ron grumbled, after Snape's lesson on werewolves. "I wonder why he kept insisting on shoving down our throats?"<p>

"Maybe Professor Lupin is one?" Sam suggested. "When are you and Danny supposed to have a Muggle Studies class, Harry?"

"No idea," Harry replied. "Every time Danny and I show up, he sends us to the Library to research nonsensical topics."

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something?"

"Doubt it," Harry replied.

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell happened?" Harry groaned when he came too much later on the Quidditch pitch after several dark forms invaded the game causing Harry's world to literally crash around him and go pitch black.<p>

"Dementors," Ron whispered in horror. "How'd they get inside the grounds?"

"No idea," Harry muttered, then his eyes widened with horror. "My broom! Has anyone seen what happened to my broom."

It was Hermione who informed him of his broom's fate. She handed him a bunch of twigs and splintered wood. "You can, at least, give it a nice burial."

"Gee, thanks, 'Mione," Harry sarcastically commented, staring at the remains of his broom. "Really got to love trees that can defend themselves."

"Will you shut up about you're stupid broom, Harry?" Danny grumbled as he, Luna, and Sam landed in the midst of the crowded fallen hero. "You're life is more important than an object spelled from wood and straw. How are you feeling?"

"Like all the happiness got sucked out of me," Harry mumbled. "Thanks, Sam," he said, taking the bit of chocolate she offered. "I'm being silly about a broom."

"Completely mental," Danny agreed, grinning a bit. "Uh-oh, here comes Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall." He turned invisible and grabbed Sam and Luna just before they were spotted.

* * *

><p>"The old vanishing trick," Madam Hooch murmured to Minverva as they surveyed the scene and noted three members of the crowd vanish in a twinkling of an eye.<p>

"He is half-ghost," the deputy Headmistrees chuckled at the observation. "A bit overcautious at times, I think."

* * *

><p>"Dobby!" Danny called out as he, Luna, and Sam flew invisibly back to the castle and landed by the lake.<p>

"You called Master Nightingale?" Dobby popped into being beside them, causing Sam to jump.

"Yeah, I take it you know what just happened on the Quidditch pitch?"

"News travels fast, Master Nightingale, sir," the House Elf stated.

"Can you pop into my parents' house in America and ask if it's ok if I borrow money from the family vault to buy Harry a new broom?"

"Yes, Master Nightingale, sir," Dobby replied, popping off again.

"What a wise little wizard you are, my lovely rossignol," Sam heard the dreamy eyed girl murmur, and vowed one day she was going to send her to the moon if she'd didn't quit mooning over Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Direct quotes from HP PoA, pages 164-165.<strong>


	9. Journal Entry

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the really short chapter, but I've been travelling all day and didn't have much time for reading or writing tonight. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Journal Entry<strong>

* * *

><p>From the Journal of Samantha Manson:<p>

_Okay, Danny is ticked off, but I can understand Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's point of view. It wasn't really any fault of Harry's that his broom was destroyed, but it's really better that he keep both feet on the ground. (Less chance of getting killed by Sirius Black.) _

_In other news, Ruru saw Sirius and Cujo running around with something that resembled Hermione's cat. How much trouble can two dogs, spiritual and flesh, get into?_

_Okay, I swear something is seriously shifty going on around the castle. Fred and George Weasley are spending an awful lot of time whispering together and sneaking glances at Harry, who looks up every so often and winks them. Featherhead is being really possessive around Harry, who keeps trying hard not to laugh, so my guess is a really elaborate revenge plot by Fred and George using Featherhead as bait or something. Although one thing I do notice is that Harry keeps fingering an old bit of parchment kinda like a scentimental momento. _

_Maybe it was his father's?_

* * *

><p>From the Journal of Ronald Weasley:<p>

_I don't want to know what Fred and George are up to. Seriously._

_Potions, officially, suck! And so does Malfoy._

_Never mind, turns out that they gave Harry the perfect secret tunnel so that he can sneak out whenever we have a trip; it's connects the hump of the one-eyed witch on the third floor corridor to the cellar in Honeydukes._

_Fred and George are the coolest big brothers ever._

* * *

><p>From the journal of Hermione Granger:<p>

_I wish we'd never gone into the Hog's Head. Harry should never had heard any of the awful thngs about Sirius Black and his parents._

_On a lighter note, I'm thinking I am allergic to Christmas trees._


	10. A Letter and A Broom

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p><em>Took a bit of liberty with the setting of the chapter. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>A Letter and A Broom<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad,<em>

_Why can't you trust me with the truth? I just found out (rest of letter burnt away)..._

"Featherhead, why did you do that?" Harry yelled, after performing the Aqua Eructo Charm to extinguish the fire caused by Featherhead's careless tipping over of a Fenton candle; Maddie had sent these to Danny who'd told Harry to hide them, as they emitted a faint green spark in his presence.

_It is best for the now._

"That makes no sense," Harry retorted.

_When does life ever?_

Harry made no reply. Digging around in his trunk once more, he pulled out the photo album Hagrid had given to him at the end of his first year. Tracing his mother's beautiful smile, she giggled silently at him, while his father shook his finger in a playful warning gesture.

_How did you learn that water spell? I thought the short elf would only teach you at the end of the second term._

"I read," Harry said, grabbing a pair of emerald pajamas with golden broomsticks on them-Ron's idea of a joke last Christmas.

_You will not sleep well this night._

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Potter looks terrible," Malfoy observed the next morning. "Must be suffering from all the candy he ate at Honeyduke's yesterday-" he snapped his fingers. "That's right, he wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of us."<p>

A blast of green light obliterated his breakfast, tray and all. "Watch it, Malfoy," Danny warned, blue eyes flashing emerald. "Those are my parents you are maligning."

Draco stared at the still empty spot in front of him-eyes wide with fright as Danny moved in front of him.

"Insult them again," Danny coldly told him, "and you will have a personal one-way meeting with the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter."

"I didn't know you met Skulker already," Youngblood queried from above him, popping a sausage into his mouth.

"Visited with Desiree last night and got a _Who's Who _list on most of the GZ's celebrities," Danny replied, without looking up.

"Oh."

* * *

><p><em>"My lovely rossignol, what seems to be the trouble?" came the lovely dreamy voice the half-ghost longed to hear. Danny jerked himself back to he had another of those strange necklaces around his neck, he turned and grinned at the pale-haired girl floating besides him.<em>

_"A wind charm?" he asked._

_"A hover charm," she said, jingling a silver charm bracelet in front of his eyes. "Particularly, this one." She pointed out a brass and ruby winged bell. "You gave this to me after our sixth year."_

_"That's why you look a bit older," he said, smacking his forehead. "I forget that you sometimes time travel, Luna. I'm sorry."_

_"I can come from any time, my lovely rossignol," she told him. "I have a message for you from the Time Master."_

_"Now what?" Danny groaned._

_"Duck," she said._

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Danny yelled, falling backwards in his chair, not realizing that Luna had time-jumped him into the Slytherin common room.<p>

"I told you to duck, you idiot," Youngblood reminded him.

"Huh? What?"

"Never mind," Youngblood groaned. "Hey, I didn't know Harry was expecting a package. Think it's a new broom? Betcha it's one of those Firebolts."

"Harry was told no to getting a new broom by Mom and Dad," Danny argued with him, oblivious to the peculiar looks he was getting from his House.

"I bet you it is a Firebolt," Youngblood insisted, as Harry seemed to be arguing with Ron and Hermione over something Ron seemed to have blurted out. Danny couldn't make out any snippets of the conversation.

"How much?"

"How much, what?" Danny asked, still watching his brother through the crystal he was holding.

"If it is a Firebolt, how much you want to risk?" Youngblood demanded.

"Where's the parrot?" asked Danny.

"Up in the Owlery looking for eggs," came back the nonchalant reply.

"Huh?" Now Danny was really confused.

"Hermione's crying," observed Youngblood.

"Oh, heck," Danny muttered, knowing where this conversation was going. "Fine, if you're right and it's a Firebolt, I will help you pull off that prank you've been jawing about all week."

"Cool," Youngblood said, accepting the deal.

"But," Danny warned, "if I'm right, then you have to wear one of Sam's dresses and wear her makeup for the next twenty-four hours; also you have to pose for a picture in Sam's scrapbook."

"Fine," Youngblood agreed, shrugging his shoulders. "Picture won't come out very clear."

"Sam's been talking to Professor Flitwick and Professor Masters," Danny admitted.

"Oy!"

Ron's shout brought Danny's attention back to the crystal's scene where Harry had just ripped open the parcel to reveal a new gleaming Firebolt. "Fine, we'll discuss the prank later."

Youngblood chortled, vanishing from view with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Do I even want to know?" Draco asked, peering at the Gryffindor's sudden flurry of excitement. "What the bloody hell...that's a Firebolt! I thought you said your parents denied him a new broom."

"They did," Danny answered, watching Hermione glare at Ron. "I swear nothing gets past that girl."

"This is Granger, we're talking about. Are you going to open your presents?" Draco asked, decided not to add the snide remark he was thinking at the moment.

"After lunch," came the reply.

"Alright."

Lunchtime came and went with no few surprises other than Professor Lupin was absent once more, and Professor Trelawney came down from her drafty, incensed-filled tower and almost caused Ron and Harry to have a heart-attack with one of her crazy superstitions.

Danny later found out that Harry was ticked off at Hermione because she went and tattled to Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt, and she confiscated it, claiming Sirius Black could have jinxed it with a deadly curse of some sort. After all, who else would want Harry Potter dead besides Lord Voldemort?

How did Danny and Draco know what was going on in the Gryffindor House rooms and Common Room? Clockwork, of course, gifted Danny with his own special seeing crystal, charmed to show him what his brother, and _only_ his brother, was up to at any given moment.

The vision with the older Luna? Just Luna being Luna.

As for Harry, Ron and Hermione, they never did tell what they'd discussed with Hagrid in his hut the night before. Or about the letter he'd gotten from the Ministry. Or about the strong smell of blood from Buckbeak's dinner.

Perhaps it was all for the best that Sam and Danny didn't know what was to befall the hippogriff.


	11. From the Shadows

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p><strong>From the Shadows<strong>

* * *

><p>The Forbidden Forest was dark, quiet, and full of activity, the owl could see, as he soared above. The centaurs were watching the tiny points of light, which broke up the beautiful ink dark sky, the giant spiders were hunting a milk-white stag with silver horns, and the...there.<p>

With a quiet rush of feathers, the owl glided softly down to land on the thorny finger of a spirit, like the one his human girl loved. He nipped the plant spirit's fingers playfully, when he tried to stroke his breast.

"Hello, my night friend," the plant spirit gurgled. "Tell me of the goings on at the castle."

"The younger of the two dark-haired brothers broke his broom escaping the soulless hooded things that attacked him during one of the flying stick hunts," the owl said, disappointed that the plant spirit had no treat for him. Maybe his human had saved him one of her sausages.

"And?"

"The cat stalks the rat-who-is-no-rat. The girl with long dirty-sun feathers has betrayed the younger of the two dark-haired boys, who received a flying stick that looks like the sun on fire. One of the larger humans has it and they're going to the take the magic off of it; are they suppose to do that?"

"The teachers at the school are probably going to check it for any dangerous spells that can damage the Potter boy," the plant spirit stated. "I have had tidings brought to me as well. Tell me what else you have observed."

"The younger dark-haired boy meets with the wolf-man in an empty room. They have met four times now and each time, the younger dark-haired boy waves a smaller stick and messes with ether and calls something smelly out. It's a spirit, I think, and it smells really bad."

"I was not aware owls could smell conjurations," the plant spirit said. "Go on."

"The girl with the dirty-sun feathers is hurting herself. Sometimes, she is there, sometimes not, and then she is places more than two. My human girl is worried and is helping her as much as she can, but the one she loves is very good at distracting her."

"Any signs of the dark wizard they fear up at the castle?" the plant spirit asked.

"No," answered the owl, "but I fear they have bad things for the big black dog when they catch him. He's not really a dog, you know; I've seen him turn into a human. Think I can learn to do that?"

"No," the plant spirit replied. "It takes a lot of magical skill for a transformation to take place. You are not a wizard."

"Hmmph."

"Have you any more news?"

"Another flying stick hunt is coming; Ravens and Lions are what the winds whisper up to where we roost. The giant man with the big fur coat is very sad."

"The hippogriff," the plant spirit sighed. "This too I am aware of. No further relative news?"

"None."

"Here is your treat, my night friend," the plant spirit said, producing a tiny red fruit.

"Thank you," the owl said, catching it in one claw, before swallowing it whole. He took wing and headed up, following the courses of the winds towards the castle by the lake.

* * *

><p>Nights later, the owl returned with two more bits of news for the plant spirit in the dark forest.<p>

"The cat has caught the rat; the rat's boy has found long ginger feathers on his pillow. The rat isn't dead. The boy with bright red feathers is wrong to hurt the girl with the dirty-sun feathers so."

"I see," the plant spirit paused, sending out a tendril root into deeper soil. "What was the other thing?"

"The younger dark-haired boy has flying stick back, but is furious with his older hatch-sib."

"How so?" the plant spirit wondered, fearing what new mischief the young halfa had gotten himself into.

"Everyone woke up this morning with bright pink feathers. My human girl was so mad, she chased the older spirit boy around the castle with red flowers."

"Blood blossoms," the plant spirit muttered. "Explains why I felt the disturbance in the ether all the way from here. Can you find these flowers your human girl has and destroy them?"

"Easy," the owl said. "But how? Can't eat bright red flowers."

"Drop them in the lake," came the suggestion. "They will hurt your human girl's boy."

"Okay," the owl said, taking wing.

Perhaps an hour after moon set, the plant spirit sighed with relief. "Too close," he murmured. "The halfa must be watched more closely."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Ruru sounds pretty much like Featherhead in this chapter. I was trying for another angle, but a midnight meeting between an owl and a ghost popped into my head. Next chapter will see the return of Sirius and a bit more of Danny and Sam.


	12. The Story

At Three, Everything Starts or Ends

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Well, guess what, I don't own these two great creations.

* * *

><p><strong>The Story<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you proved the Polyjuice Potion is compatible between ghost snakes and living owls," Harry grumbled. "Why do you want to want to borrow him to send a note to Danny?"<p>

Sam laughed. "She's in mad scientist mode, Harry. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"He's a lot of help with my experiments," Hermione huffed. "It's already been proven that Featherhead can be understood if he disguises himself as an owl."

"Only if the person in question already possesses that gift," Harry pointed out. "What was the message anyway?"

"For me to know," came the terse reply.

"Hermione, you're no fun sometimes."

* * *

><p><em>"How did Featherhead learn to speak 'owl'?" Luna asked the Time Master.<em>

_"Hush," came the response. "Salazar was a wizard of many talents."_

* * *

><p>The relationship between Ron and Hermione remained strained for quite some time. They fought over every piece of evidence Ron produced to support Scabbers' death at the claws and fangs of Crookshanks. Harry was currently on Hermione's bad side for taking Ron's side of the proceedings. Danny and Sam decided to stay out of it, as Professor Masters advised them one evening during one of Danny's sessions.<p>

"Experience has taught me this, that we undo ourselves by impatience. Misfortunes have their life and their limits, their sickness and their health," he stated, as Daniel ducked under one of the ectopi's sweeping lunge."

"Michel de Montaigne," Harry observed, trying to remember where'd he came across that quote before.

"If a man watches three football games in a row, he should be declared legally dead."

"You've been reading Desiree's book of quotes again, Daniel. I recognize Erma Bombeck's wit," Plasmius observed. "For that little bit of cheek, 10 points from Slytherin and you've officially graduated from the ectopi to the Box Ghost."

"Beware!" the Box Ghost yelled, floating up from the floor. He, then scratched his head, wondering why the ghost child was banging his head against a stone wall and everyone else was laughing.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not really flesh-and-blood during the experiments. I'm still physically a ghost; I only have the outwards assemblance of a flesh-and-blood creature. I will pass most tests undetected, but the magic has a limit.<em>

"That makes sense," Harry said to Featherhead, while they watched Ron fool around on the Firebolt. "He's quite good at flying. I don't see why he doesn't try out for Quidditch."

_Perhaps he may surprise you someday._

"Perhaps," Harry agreed, glad for once, Ron's mind was focused on something other than Scabbers' death. He reached down and scratched his black lab behind the ears.

"Sirius," he told him. "I hope we don't have any more problems with the Dementors. They've got to catch Sirius Black soon-I hope."

Sirius whined and placed his head on Harry's lap.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, did anyone see Potter's new broom in action yesterday?" one of the first-years asked the next morning when Danny and Draco slid into a few open empty seats at the Slytherin table. "I mean: WHOOSH!"<p>

"The Firebolt again," Draco grumbled. "All they talk about is that stupid flying stick."

"Shut up, Draco," Danny told him, "and have a blueberry muffin."

* * *

><p>"That was too close," Cujo whispered to the dog-turned-man.<p>

"The rat wasn't there," Sirius muttered, turning the dagger over in his hands, moonlight flashing on steel. "I'll get him yet. I'm just sorry that my nephew's friend will get blamed for what happened tonight."


End file.
